


A Perfect Memory

by ZoeWarren



Series: X Company: Season 3 [1]
Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: Episode 303: One For the Moon, Episode Related, F/M, I'm Sorry, Season/Series 03, all of the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWarren/pseuds/ZoeWarren
Summary: Her words are absolutely a betrayal, but not the one that she thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, it seems I need to write some episode-reaction fic. (If you're wondering, it was the look on his face during That Hug that broke the camel's back.) I'm sorry, I know this probably isn't what you're looking for from me. There will be at least two of these. Possibly more, depending on where the season goes. 
> 
> Dialogue is poached from 107: Quislings, 301: Creon vs. Ixion, and 303: One For the Moon.

 

He knows, with a certainty that makes him nauseous. When she flinches away from the brush of his fingers, he knows.

          _Please, don't do this._

"It was a mistake," she says.

"Is this Sinclair talking?"  
  
          _I tried to warn you._  
  
"No. Alfred, look at me."  
  
          " _I'm learning to hear it now..._

"I am."

"Believe me."  
  
          _...when you're not telling the truth."_

"I do."  
  
"I don't feel for you the way I felt for René."  
  
          _I thought you understood._  
  
Her words are absolutely a betrayal, but not the one that she thinks. Even if he couldn't hear the lie in her voice, he has a perfect memory.  
  
          " _We don't have to talk about what happened... but I wouldn't mind if it happened again."_  
  
He knows the shape of her voice around those words. How it rasped to a whisper, and the raindrops-on-hot-asphalt tang in the way she couldn't quite catch her breath. The pre-dawn blue of her fingers against his.

          _It's as real as the present every time._  
  
He knows what she's doing. He hates it, and it's unfair, but he understands. What he can't bear is the way she's taking that fragile moment between them, a moment of joy and hope in all this bleakness, a moment when he believed his world could change - a perfect memory - and she's making it all a lie in retrospect.  
  
_That_ he can't forgive.


End file.
